


Keep Your Shirt On

by calico_daydreams



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Daehyun Is a Sweetheart, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Sexual Experimentation, pretty much idk, the reader is a virgin btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calico_daydreams/pseuds/calico_daydreams
Summary: Jung Daehyun respects your boundaries, but you end up feeling good crossing them.





	Keep Your Shirt On

You threw your head back on the pillow. “I was NOT checking him out!” You huffed, crossing your arms as Daehyun hovered above you, an amused smirk plastered on his face.

“You totally were. You and Nae were practically drooling over Jongup’s abs.” He pouted, leaning his forehead on yours.

You avoided his mopey eyes, busying yourself by tracing the floral pattern on the single pocket of his shirt. “Well, we aren’t used to seeing him like that…” You mumbled, your cheeks beginning to heat up in embarrassment.

Daehyun chuckled, pecking the corner of your lips. “Seeing him like what? Shirtless?” You didn’t respond as he peppered kisses along your jaw, smiling against your skin. “I know, I know…” He lifted his head to look into your eyes again, biting his lip when he found you looking back. “Hm… I like that you’re not used to it…”

You raised an eyebrow, “Not used to seeing my friends half-naked?”

His smirk returned. “Seeing any man half-naked…” You pouted, dropping your eyes back to his shirt. “Well, you’ve seen me plenty of times, but I know I’m no Jongup.”

“Hey, hey, hey! That’s because you’re willing to walk around freely wearing nothing but a towel, and I had no choice but to get used to that.” He bit back his laughter, burying his face into your shoulder. “And yeah, you’re no Jongup…” Your hands ghosted down his sides, feeling his abs tense momentarily. A rare smirk tugged at your lips as you kissed his ear. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t check you out all the same.”

“Oh?” He turned to face you, his lips barely touching yours. “Like what you see?”

Your hands slipped under his shirt, caressing the warm skin of his lower back, not missing his eyes darkening ever so slightly. You shrugged, your smirk widening. “Not bad.” He narrowed his eyes playfully, shaking his head before pecking your lips. You pulled away to whisper. “I love it…” Daehyun felt something switch on inside of him, his next kiss making you weak in the knees. You parted your legs a bit, allowing him to settle more comfortably between them. He let himself press against you, giving his arms a break as his lips moved against yours, the two of you falling into a slow, comfortable rhythm.

His body against yours caused something to stir inside you, and when you felt him brush against you lightly, it felt so good; you wanted to feel it again… You lifted your hips experimentally, sighing in pleasure as you brushed your hips against his. Daehyun’s muscles tensed under your hands, and he had to force down a groan threatening to escape. He broke the kiss momentarily to spare you a glance, both surprised and relieved when you tug his body back down to yours, biting your lip shyly.

“Babe…” Whatever he was about to say was forgotten as soon as your lifted your hips again, wrapping a leg around his hips. His body responded immediately, cupping your face and kissing you deeply, his own hips grinding into yours once, the roughness of his jeans brushing against your clothed core just right, his lips capturing the small moan that escaped your throat. He broke away, gazing down at you as he moved again, harder this time, wanting to memorize the face of pleasure you’d make.

Before either of you knew it, your hands were exploring the smooth, warm skin of his back, his shirt riding up higher with every rock of his hips, making you cling to him more and more. As you felt your gratification grew, Daehyun felt his control slipping away, and his lips ravished your neck and chest, searching for weak spots that’d force out the noises you were holding back. He tugged your shirt down gently, selfishly ogling at how your cleavage trembled from his pelvic movements before indulging himself, kissing and gently nipping at the sensitive skin.

A part of him couldn’t believe this was actually happening, you initiating this new level of intimacy, something you’ve never done before, and if he was being honest, an act he’s thought about but hadn’t experienced before either. It was thrilling for him, and he acted on instinct and what just felt right, hoping it felt just as good for you. Judging by the beautiful noises you couldn’t stop making, or your fingers kneading the muscles in his back, you were enjoying this just as much or, as he was hoping, even more so.

Your legs were now tightly wrapped around his hips as you opened yourself to him, welcoming all the sensations that were overwhelming you with pleasure. You arched your back into him, your nails starting to dig into his shoulders, drawing a low growl from him as he snaked an arm around you, holding you close as he continued his felicitous assaults. You felt a familiar pressure building inside you, and your entire body felt too warm. You tried to speak, but your voice only came out as a whimper. “Daehyun, don’t stop…”

He lifted his head, ghosting his lips up your neck before you felt his hot breath on your ear. “Are you close, love?” The only answer he received was your head being thrown back as he rotated his hips, increasing his pace and upping the pressure on your clit. He tangled a free hand in your hair, cradling your head as his lips reconnected with yours in a heated kiss, his strained grunts mixing with your small moans. He pulled away, leaning his forehead on yours as he gazed down at you, almost begging as he whispered against your lips. “Come on, baby, please…”

As if following his soft command, your body began to tingle from head to toe before getting hit with the wave of your orgasm, your thighs beginning to shake as your legs locked up, trapping him in your embrace. Daehyun almost lost it as his name fell easily from your lips, encouraging him on, helping you ride out your orgasm as he buried his face in your neck, silently willing himself to hold it together as he listened to your erotic prayer. All too soon, his movements cease with the exception of his lips peppering kisses along your jaw until he found your lips again, giving them a peck while he took in how spent you looked under him, cursing under his breath as he reigned in his own arousal. “Fuck…”

Your nails finally retracted from his skin, your body completely relaxing in his embrace amidst the aftershocks of your orgasm. As you calming tried to catch your breath, you finally registered the sweet kisses Daehyun was leaving along your jaw, as well as his fingers in your hair, softly caressing your scalp. Your eyes snapped open when you finally realized that you weren’t having a very, very naughty dream - that DID just happen, and you immediately flushed with embarrassment, closing your eyes tightly and tensing up slightly, causing him to frown.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He removed his hands, stroking your pink cheeks and smiling back a chuckle. “You okay, sweetheart?…”

You melted at his touch, but your eyes remained closed as you struggled to form words. “N-Yes? I just… Well, we nev-… I’ve nev-… I don’t know–”

He shushed you with a gentle kiss, leaning his forehead on yours. “…Are you embarrassed?”

You begin to relax, telling yourself that it’s Dae, your boyfriend, and you should be able to communicate with him like does with you. “Y-Yeah… I’m sorry. I don’t know why. It’s not like I didn’t enjoy it; t-trust me, I did,” You sped up your rambling, feeling like a very vulnerable tomato right now. “And, uh, I hope you enjoyed it too; I m-mean, did you? I’m sorry, is that a weird question? I’m sorry; I just don’t know if you… y-you know–”

He pressed a finger against your lips as you gasped softly, feeling his erection press against your sensitive clit. He bit the inside of his lip, feeling his own cheeks heat up at your reaction. “Trust me, babe. I thoroughly enjoyed it… It was quite fun; same time next week?” You slapped his arm playfully and covered your face, your skin hot under your hands. He laughed his beautiful laugh and kissed your hands, pushing himself up to give you more space… and so he could tickle you mercilessly.

“D-Dae! Stop!” Your body squirmed and curled away from him as you tried to wiggle away from his hands, giggling uncontrollably.

“Sorry! What was that? I can’t hear you over your adorable laughing!” He eventually ceased, rolling off of you and laying on his side, smiling at you fondly. When you finally caught your breath, he piped up again. “Want to order a pizza or get dinner at my place?”

You raised an eyebrow, giving him a knowing smile. “You mean me cooking the spaghetti y’all like so much?” He simply nodded, giving you a big smile. You laughed and sat up, running your hands through your hair. “Mm, let’s pick up pizza and bring it to everyone instead… After I change… After I shower…”

He held back a laugh as he smirked to himself, rubbing his face before sitting up himself, giving you one last kiss. “Okay. Don’t be long, okay?” He let himself out of your bedroom, closing the door behind him to give you privacy.

You flopped back onto the bed, grabbing a pillow and squealing into it. “Oh my god…”

Daehyun made his way to the downstairs bathroom, locking the door and letting out a big breath. “Holy…” He closed his eyes as his mind went over every little thing he tried to memorize: your facial expressions, the noises you were making, and how your nails dug deeper into his skin the harder he ground into you. “Shit…” He peeked an eye open, making sure the door was definitely locked before relaxing, slipping his hand into his boxers…

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my B.A.P blog @ spooky-babyz on tumblr


End file.
